


alexander not-your-boyfriend!

by wolfstvrs



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halex, IKEA, fave mmu straights, help theyre cute though, theyre so in love, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/pseuds/wolfstvrs
Summary: hazel needs alexander's help to find may in ikea.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & Hazel Wong, Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	alexander not-your-boyfriend!

“MAY!” Hazel screamed, trying to run after her crazy little sister. “WONG MEI LI!”  
She’d nearly broken a table leg (somehow) and now she was tearing through ikea like a maniac. How typical.

May took a few extra turns and Hazel eventually got lost in the maze of tables and chairs. How on earth was May capable of running so damn fast? Hazel knew she wasn’t as athletic as Daisy, but this was just embarrassing. She just walked, yelling out May’s name every so often.

Suddenly, she heard a faint laugh which she desperately hoped was her mischievous little sister.

“May? Come on, Father’s probably wondering where we are!” She looked down the aisle, searching for May’s little face to pop out from behind a cabinet.

Instead, she bumped into a much larger figure and fell on the floor. _Embarrassing yourself as always, Hazel,_ she thought, cursing under her breath. She looked up to see who the unfortunate victim was.

It was a rather tall boy, with brown silky hair, good eyebrows and beautiful brown and blue heterochromatic eyes.

Hazel felt her face turning red. Of course she had to bump into the one person in the entire building that was her age and good looking. Just her luck, wasn’t it? He leant his hand to her, which she took and hoisted herself up. 

“Hello. Sorry I didn’t see you. Are you looking for someone? I heard you yell a name.” His accent was American. He looked genuinely concerned, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really looking where I was going. I’m looking for my little sister, who seems to have vanished from existence. I’m Hazel, by the way.” she said, hoping she didn’t sound as stupid as she felt. She held her hand out, and he shook it.  
“I’m Alexander. Or Alex if you prefer. Do you want me to look for her with you? My parents are talking about table legs, it’s getting more and more boring by the minute.” he laughed, a warm smile growing on his face.

Hazel hesitated, wondering if it were rude to say _“Yes, please do help, this child is getting on my nerves.”_

“If it wouldn’t be a bother, then yes, please do. She’s crazy.” 

Alexander laughed again and nodded, “Sure! Which way did she go? We can look together.” he began to walk in the direction she pointed towards and then stopped, turning to look at Hazel. “By the way, if we have to separate, give me your number so I can tell you if I find her.” He smiled rather shyly. Hazel felt her face warm up yet again. She wished that she wasn’t such a mess all the time.

“Sure. Here, let me put it in for you, and you put your number into my phone.” They exchanged numbers and began to walk to where they hoped May would be hiding.

“So... which school do you go to? I go to Weston’s - it’s not too far from here. You’ve probably heard of it.” 

Hazel nodded, recognising the name. “I go to Deepdean. You’ve probably heard of it as well.”

“Yeah, I have. How is it there?” He grinned down at Hazel.

God, Hazel thought, Alexander is an entire head taller than me.

Daisy would have laughed at the ridiculous height difference they had.

“Pretty good. We have exams coming up, but I can power through them. Do you guys at Weston have your mocks as well?” Hazel asked curiously.

Alexander nodded, “Yep. My friend George and I have been doing lots of studying recently. His brother, Harold goes to Cambridge, so I think his parents expect a lot from him.

Hazel thought for a second, wondering why the names felt so familiar to her, and suddenly it clicked.

“Harold and George? As in Harold Mukherjee?” 

Alexander stared at her for a second, looking incredulous. “Yes, do you know them?” 

Hazel grinned at his facial expression. “Yes, my friend Daisy’s brother, Bertie, is friends with the Mukherjees!” 

She almost felt the new connection between them spark as they grinned at each other. Hazel couldn’t stop looking at those mesmerising eyes.

Alexander tore his eyes away from her after a couple of seconds, checking the time on his phone. “Come on, we’d better keep looking. We don’t want to completely lose May, right?” 

Hazel felt slightly disappointed their moment ended, but nodded, determined.  
“I’ll go left, you go right. Call me if you find her.” Alex said goodbye and walked towards the aisles on their right, while Hazel approached the bedroom area in the huge building.

She mulled over what just happened, surprised at the odds her and Alexander had randomly met, yet still had a mutual connection. _The world was surprising like that,_ Hazel thought.

She continued to look around, visiting each bedroom and looking for May hiding under the covers of the huge beds, or somehow managing to squeeze herself into little nooks and crannies.

Then, she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Alexander was calling her. She felt her heart rate quicken suddenly, and her face reddening. She picked it up and held the phone to her ear, hoping she wouldn’t drop it and embarrass herself. 

“Hi, Alexander! Have you found May?”

“Yep, she’s right here-” a loud noise messed up his voice, and a new person was speaking.

“HI BIG SISTER. YOUR BOYFRIEND FOUND ME!”

Hazel heard stuttering protests from Alexander, and her own face turned that cursed shade of red again.

“May, he’s not my boyfriend! I only met him today! I’m glad you’re back, but give the phone to Alex again.” May sighed, and handed the phone back to Alexander, who was laughing.

“Thank you, May. Where will I meet you, Hazel?”

“Wherever you are.”

“Great, I’m in the bedroom showrooms, I’ll meet you there… Oh. Hi Hazel!” Alexander hung up the phone, which left Hazel slightly confused for a split second. 

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she spun around to see May’s bright face looking up at her mischievously.

“HI HAZEL! ALEXANDER NOT-YOUR-BOYFRIEND FOUND ME. HE’S COOL.” she jumped up and down, grinning madly.

Alexander laughed and said, “I found her hiding behind some carpets. She’s completely wild, Hazel.” he grinned down at May, who beamed. 

His phone buzzed and his smile faded slightly. “Looks like my parents are missing me. I have to go now. I’ll see you around, maybe?” he looked hopefully at Hazel, who nodded, smiling.

“Bye, Alexander!” May said, jumping up and down yet again. Hazel said her goodbyes and she took May’s hand, leading her back to their Father.

“Hazel.”

“May. What is it?”

“Is Alexander ever going to be your boyfriend? He’s cool.” May asked, looking quite innocent for such a ridiculous question.

Hazel raised her eyebrow at her sister, “Of course not! He’s nice and funny, but I wouldn’t date him. I barely even know him.”

May gave her quite a suspicious look and simply said, “I don’t believe you,” and walked off, leaving Hazel to think about her feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt i found on pinterest shdjksfjs
> 
> also ik the title isn't great


End file.
